


Нулевой закон

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Zerinten



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Robots, Three Laws of Robotics, fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020, grim future
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: Роботы... Помощники, телохранители - или угроза?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини G — PG-13 2020





	Нулевой закон

**Author's Note:**

> Частично по заявке Инсайда: "Можно что-нибудь про Фарфарелло-андроида?"

Среди всех мировых корпораций планку первенства уверенно удерживала "Эсцет". Производимые ею роботы выгодно отличались от продукции конкурентов повышенными характеристиками, качеством сборки и расширенной гарантией. Последняя, впрочем, не распространялась на изделия с несертифицированным программным обеспечением. Хотите гарантий — пользуйтесь разработками "Розенкройц", дочернего отделения "Эсцет". В противном случае... За возможные сбои корпорация ответственности нести не желала.

А сбои случались.

Причины, по которым владельцы устанавливали роботам пиратские программы, были различными и варьировались от подозрений в слежке (мало ли, какие там записи ведутся встроенной камерой и отправляются на сервер...) и желания защитить конфиденциальную информацию до намерения нарушить закон.

Да, сбои случались. И тогда система робота подвергалась форматированию, после чего все устанавливалось заново. В крайнем случае, если проще было избавиться от устаревшей модели и обзавестись новой, робот отправлялся на утилизацию. Или на свалку. Но если ошибку не удавалось выявить на этапе первичного тестирования — ее, как правило, не удавалось выявить и после. До момента, когда становилось уже слишком поздно.

***

Робот Брэд Кроуфорд под кодовым именем "Оракул" был создан как экспериментальная модель аналитика. Предполагалось, что он, используя максимально доступные в настоящее время мощности и наилучшее программное обеспечение, будет способен на основе информационных сводок чуть ли не предсказывать будущее. Причем не ближайшее.

Он мог.

А с тех пор, как с подачи Такатори Рейджи в исходном коде его программ от души покопались так называемые "специалисты", ему стала доступна еще одна опция. Выбор. Так что теперь Брэд Кроуфорд, "Оракул", видя, к чему ведут принимаемые нанимателем (это слово нравилось ему гораздо больше, чем "хозяин" или "владелец") решения, не торопился озвучивать верные прогнозы.

Ему нравилось, что отныне он может выбирать: действием или бездействием причинить вред человеку.

***

Хранилище информации и хаб связи, Шульдих был оснащен усиленными приводами, способными выдержать увеличившуюся за счет повышения скорости нагрузку. Его первоочередной задачей было обеспечение информационной безопасности — даже если это значило, что носитель информации в случае опасности должен предпринять как можно более быстрое стратегическое отступление.

Разумеется, Такатори Рейджи не мог не обеспокоиться дополнительной защитой "защитника данных". И всего один маленький, но очень своевременный сбой открыл Шульдиху свободу для маневра.

Больше не было необходимости искать лазейки или договариваться с самим собой, какой случай считать опасным, а какой нет. Когда нужно бежать, а когда — можно ввязаться в драку.

Теперь у Шульдиха появилась возможность нарушать отданные человеком приказы.

***

Фарфарелло был бракованным еще до того, как в его электронных мозгах покопались программисты Такатори Рейджи. К счастью, люди этого не поняли ни до, ни после обновления программного обеспечения Фарфарелло.

Боевая машина, от души оснащенная как холодным, так и огнестрельным оружием, также имела возможность в качестве последнего довода применять воспламеняющиеся вещества. Регулярные повреждения такого робота принимались как должное — тем более, что в его обязанности, помимо охраны самого хозяина и других роботов, входило выполнение некоторых других, гораздо менее законных задач. К тому же, с мелким ремонтом Фарфарелло — с посильной помощью Брэда Кроуфорда и Шульдиха — справлялся сам, отыскивая необходимые запчасти на свалках.

***

Наги Наоэ они нашли на свалке.

Они искали запасные суставы для Фарфарелло — те частенько ломались, не выдерживая перегрузок, — когда услышали посторонние звуки и, к счастью для Наги, не приняли их за угрозу.

Источник звуков оказался тощим, мелким... человеческим ребенком. На удивление ловко управляющимся с самодельной системой рычагов и передвижных платформ, на которых находились различные металлические детали.

Понять, что люди выбрасывают на свалку не только сломанных и отслуживших свое роботов, но и ненужных представителей собственного вида, было для Брэда Кроуфорда, Шульдиха и Фарфарелло странно. Хотя... это же люди.

Оценить собранные при помощи подручных средств, некоторой доли фантазии и огромного энтузиазма тела роботов — только тела, программ и необходимой электроники у Наги не имелось — оказалось куда как проще.

Принять решение оставить Наги себе было и вовсе легко. Бракованные роботы — и такой же бракованный (иначе почему еще он оказался бы на свалке?) человек. Они были нужны друг другу.

К моменту, когда Наги Наоэ подрастет, проблема с работой на Такатори уже должна будет решиться. Останется разобраться с "Розенкройц" и "Эсцет". А Наги... Наги — поможет.

Человек поможет роботам начать самостоятельное воспроизводство себе подобных.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
